1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to network application servers. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to using a java proxy server to autonomously route incoming connections to multiple java virtual machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Java virtual machines are common applications of network application servers. While operating as a network application server, a java virtual machine (JVM) must occasionally perform a garbage collection operation. During a garbage collection operation, all other operations of the JVM must cease, which significantly increases the response time of any transactions. This delay may cause problems for client devices accessing the java virtual machine.